Splinter Cell:Three On Three
by Gillomee
Summary: My fan fiction based on splinter cell multiplayer from all the games.
1. Chapter One:Spy Training

Splinter Cell:Three On Three

Chapter One:Spy Training

"You must be swift and silent," the trainer said as he paced back and forth in front of three men. "You must reach the data canister, retrieve it, and bring it back to this spot. You may use anything, any path, any strategy that may bring you ahead of the other spies. The only rule is no killing," "Yes sir," they all said in unison. "On your mark, get set, GO!" the instructor said. All of them scattered disappearing into different corridors and air ducts. One of them put an air filter over his face and placed a gas grenade in the functioning air duct as the grenade went off knock out gas spread through the course. The spy continued crawling through the ducts he came over a vent. He used his optics cable to survey the area under the vent. He was about to open the vent to crawl out when he just saw a small movement out of the corner of his eye. It was another spy peeking around the corner. The other spy quickly noticed the optics cable sticking from the vent. He shot the cable with his shock gun just after the spy in the vent noticed he too was waring an air filter. A painful shock coursed through the cable stunning the spy on the other end. The last spy came up behind the spy with the gun and grabbed him. The spy being grabbed fearfully elbowed the other spy in the ribs stunning him for a few seconds. Just long enough for the spy to run away. Just as he rounded a corner he spotted the data canister's container. He immediately began hacking it. Just as it opened the spy he elbowed came up behind him a punched him in the head. He hit the floor silently. The last spy grabbed the canister and ran towards the exit cautiously looking back and forth. When he came out the instructor was standing waiting for him. "Very good..." "officer GLN5150, sir!" "I think you are ready to face the terrorists, as you trained we had two others tested. Redd Hedd and FOB360. It has been decided FOB360 will be your leader," "What are their actual names sir?" "for secrecy issues only nicknames and ID number will be used to address each other," "Ok" "Now come and meet your new teammates," The instructor led him through a series of hallways into a room with three beds. There were two people sitting on their beds. "Hi," they both said to him. "So what's our first mission?" GLN5150 said. "It's in a warehouse in a remote location. We leave tomorrow," FOB360 replied.


	2. Chapter Two:Merc Training

Splinter Cell:Three On Three

Chapter Two:Merc Training

"You must be accurate and ruthless, now, hit those targets!" a trainer said as he stood next to one man. Bullets flew past his head all hitting dead center on every target. "Very nice, now run that obstacle course and if you make it through you will qualify for that position in the most recent ARGUS mercenary squad," the trainer said. "Yes sir!" the recruit replied and ran toward the obstacle course to start it. He jumped down a ledge at the starting point. He dashed straight down the hallway leading to a pitched black room. He switched on his flashlight revealing a person dressed in an all black jumpsuit. He immediately fired in the spy's general direction. The spy dashed behind him in an attempt to choke him but he spun around slamming his gun into the spy's stomach, knocking him unconscious. He stood over the spy and fired straight into his head killing him. He continued through the next room. 'Wow, this is easy' he thought to himself. Just then he felt a lot of pressure on his neck. He lifted his gun over his head so the barrel was touching the other person head and pulled the trigger leaving him dead where he stood. He quickly dashed through the final hallway. When he made it through the door he was met by his trainer. "That was great, now it's time to meet your teammates," the trainer said leading him through many doors. "Here we are, the quarters," the trainer said, "Get acquainted with the team," the trainer said as he walked off. "Units KMS and KSI," one of the two sitting in the room said, "Unit KWP reporting," the merc that just went through training said. "So, when's the first mission?" KWP said anxiously awiting a reply. "We've been getting reports that a team of Shadownet spies are planning to steal a canister of smallpox from one of our warehouses," KSI replied when do we leave?" KWP said wishing he could be in the action now. "We leave tonight," KMS said ending the conversation.


End file.
